happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goat Rider
'Goat Rider '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Gutsy Featuring * Sheathy the Grim Reaper Appearances * Trippy * Herman * Tarsy * Kendall * Lifty & Shifty Plot Hopping onto his motorbike, Gutsy goes down a huge ramp leading to a fiery hoop. Against all odds, he passes through the hoop completely unscathed...until his head is suddenly set aflame. Soon Gutsy is just barely alive, as his head is burnt to the bone. Sheathy arrives to collect his soul. However, Gutsy begs him for another chance at life. Sheathy makes a deal with him and grants immortality. Gutsy is once again able to move, except now there is fire around his skull. He rides off in excitement that he can now perform stunts without the risk of injuries. The next day, Gutsy attempts to jump across a river. He rides his bike down a ramp and it ends up skidding across the surface of the water. Gutsy is satisfied of this new talent, unaware of the devastation he is leaving in his wake. Herman jumps into the lake and is quickly boiled to death along with numerous fish. Trippy prepares to jump in, when the water evaporates and he hits some rocks. The area is left a dried-up crater. Gutsy rides down the road with trail of fire behind him. He passes by Tarsy's car, which instantly burns and explodes. Kendall crosses the road and is very nearly hit by the demonic goat. But the fire trail catches up and burns her. Gutsy parks his bike before entering an ice cream parlour. Lifty and Shifty attempt to steal the bike, only to get inexplicably burnt to the bone upon touching it. Gutsy proceeds to eat his ice cream, but the fire around his skull melts it. He scoops up more but gets the same result. He gets angry and burns down the building, attracting the police. Gutsy receives several bullet holes but isn't killed, though he is ran out of town. Now regretting what's happened to him, Gutsy looks for a way out of the deal. Sheathy is seen poking Kendall's corpse and Gutsy begs him to undo the wish. His immortality is taken away at the snap of Sheathy's fingers. Gutsy dies and his skull falls off his body. The episode ends with Sheathy using it as a lantern, setting it aflame again. Deaths # Gutsy is burnt, but revived by Sheathy. # Herman and numerous fish boil to death. # Trippy smashes into rocks. # Tarsy is blown to bits when his car explodes. # Kendall burns to death. # Lifty and Shifty are burnt to skeletons. # Gutsy dies a second time when Sheathy takes away his immortality. Trivia * The episode is a reference to Marvel's ''Ghost Rider. * Trippy is the only character whose death didn't involve heat. * Sheathy is the only survivor of the episode (unless counting the policemen who weren't actually seen). * Gutsy is responsible for every death in this episode (he was partially involved with his second death because he asked Sheathy to undo the wish). Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes